RAINBOWS GUNS
by Methodical Mind
Summary: Team RAINBOW has been activated. Now See what and how it's done through the Eyes of the Rainbow team. Operators, Mute , Smoke, Sledge, and thatcher. ( Short Story)
1. WE ARE AWESOME

CHAPTER 1

WE ARE AWESOME

The Four members of the RAINBOW Team.

Stared at the challenge.

3 Story building with a large 2 door garage.

Enough space for 4 Cars.

Windows barricaded.

Doors blown off and reinforced. Cameras active.

Operators.

Smoke.

Sledge.

Thatcher.

And..

Mute.

"ALL RIGHT RAINBOWS!" yelled Smoke

" I WANT THE USUAL!"

" 2 BY 2 FORMATION!" yelled Smoke

" ASS-FACE ( Operator Mute) and myself!" yelled Smoke

Mute stared at him. Only stared. Smoke looked at him grinning with a smile inside his helmet.

Mute shot the ground near Smoke's extended right boot.

" DICK HEAD ( Thatcher) AND SASQUATCH ( Sledge) move up right!" yelled Smoke laughing

The operators went for it. Sledge and Thatcher went right hand side of the building. The 3 story apartment. The windows were barricaded.

Mute and Smoke both went towards the garage door. Mute pulled out a package of C-4. Placing it onto the garage door. Preparing to breach inside.

Sledge yelled slamming and whacking away. Thatcher went through the opposite window. Mute nodded. Smoke moved back. Breach went off. Smoke yelled.

"MOVE IN! MOVE IN!"

Mute rushed. Rolling across the ground. Taking cover behind a car.

" FLASH AND CLEAR BOYS!" yelled Smoke

Smoke was blinded. He yelled. Screaming with a high pitched voice.

"WHAT ?! WHAT THE-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Smoke

His girlish scream echoed through the RAINBOW radio channels.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"yelled Thatcher

Mute stared at Smoke getting hit. Dropping onto the ground. Smoke pulled out his pistol.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" more yells

Sledge was down. Thatcher screamed. mute reached out towards Smoke.

Smoke was hit. Mute was hit in his hand. He yelled.

" I ALMOST SAVED YOU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

RADIO SIGNAL DIED..

The President stopped the video and sound. He tossed his TV remote. Sighing. His eyes were wide.

Staring towards his advisers.

" WHAT THE FUCK, JESUS" he said

" WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" he asked

" Ugh?!...Yeah about that.." said one adviser


	2. 4 HOURS BEFORE RAINBOWS MISSION

CHAPTER 2

4 HOURS BEFORE RAINBOWS MISSION

Silence hit the desk. The long wooden table filled with Top Commanding people. Over hearing the voice of the President sending out orders. Actions. Wanting results.

The Main Head of the entire division. She was named "Clara Shen". Opening her eyes once again. She looked towards her representatives. All serious. Strong people.

All knowing what they had to do. What she would have to say about it. Her hands touched her cellphone. Showing the contacts on her phone.

" You know what you have to do" said The President

" I understand Sir"

Her stare was powerful. Others gasped. Some looked away. Others cried in sadness.

The President's tone was serious.

" Initiate protocol Rainbow" she said

* * *

 ** _-RAINBOW HOUSE , LOCATION: UNKNOWN, Area Known as "SAFE HOUSE 74"-_**

Endless Alarms went off. Sounding. The Operator Mute rushed through the hallway. Dramatically jumping forward towards the beeping sound of the phone.

His right arm extended out. He leaped forward in mid air. Dramatically slowly falling. He didn't make a sound. He slammed into the ground hard. He groaned.

Phone stopped ringing as he placed the phone against his helmet.

Her voice came out.

Like a sing song to his ear.

"HELLO?! ANYONE LISTENING?!" she yelled

Mute dramatically nodded as he was still on the ground.

"HELLO?!"

He nodded again lying down on the floor.

"HEELLLO!? WHAT THE FUCK? WHO ANSWERED THE PHONE?! HELLO?"

Mute nodded and stood back up quickly.

"MUTE IS THIS YOU?!"

Mute nodded faster.

"TEAM RAINBOW IS NOW ACTIVE" she said

Mute looked back. Pulling the team bell on the back end of the room. He dangled. Like a small child. He looked left then right. Standing back up.

He watched down the hallway. Sledge smashed through his bedroom wall. Yelling aloud. Screaming, roaring. Mute slapped his visor. Knowing that was his bedroom.

His own freaking room. Mute didn't say a thing. Sledge jogged past him. Thatcher yawned aloud. Stretching his arms and body just a few inches out of his room.

His Plasma TV was still on. His game was still ongoing. His stare was bored out of his mind. Mute waved at him. Pointed towards the phone.

Thatcher looked back then at him again. Not giving a damn about it. Running past Thatcher. Was there last remaining member. Smoke. Ran out of the bathroom.

Wearing only his helmet and a towel. His body was soaked wet. He ran towards thatcher screaming and tackling him into the ground. Both men yelled. Screaming.

Mute sighed. A wet half naked man tackling a lazy gamer into the ground.

* * *

 ** _\- Armory-_**

Mute ran down the stairs. Noticing Sledge gripping his mighty weapon. In his grasp. He stared at it dramatically. Staring deeply into it's hardened steel.

He swung and slammed it onto his left shoulder. Showing his strength off. Behind Mute screaming went off again. Mute turned around to see why.

Smoke came down slamming into him without his shower towel. Butt naked except for his helmet. Landing on top of Mute. Mute freaked out. Trying to get him off.

Thatcher laughed. Falling down the stairs onto his ass. Holding the wet towel in his left hand.

* * *

 _ **\- GARAGE-**_

Sledge jumped into the back of the blackening massive tank like truck. Mute opened the driver's side door. Until he was pulled away and thrown into the ground.

Thatcher jumped in and closed the door. Mute waved his middle finger at him. Standing back up. He had to open the garage door for the team. Hating this.

He knew they might just drive away without him. A bunch of asses they were as he thought about it more and more. The van turned on.

The front License plate was named " MONSTERS OF SHADOWS". Thatcher loved the plates. Even though they were meant to keep a low profile. The Van took off.

Mute looked towards them. Running after them waving his arms. Sledge opened the back doors. As they swung open. He tossed a large hook.

It flew passed Mute and Sledge pulled. It slammed into Mute's right ankle and dragged him. He didn't yell. But made a panic. As he was dragged to there mission.


End file.
